1. Technical Field
This invention relates to wires and, more particularly, to a utility wire-holding apparatus for preventing an existing utility wire from being inadvertently torn down by an existing construction vehicle at a construction site.
2. Prior Art
During the course of constructing a new building or residence it is necessary to have a reliable supply of electricity in order to operate certain tools and machinery. As such, one often finds utility wires coursing their way about the construction site. Unfortunately, these wires are not easily seen if one is not specifically looking for them, thus it is not uncommon that utility wires inadvertently become torn or disconnected by personnel operating machinery and the like. This can cause majors hassles and significant delays in the construction of the structure. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide a means for placing such utility wires and the like out of harms way.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,344 to Johnson discloses a pole for supporting utility lines, and the like is made of pultruded composites. In one embodiment, an interior lattice of composite members forms an elongated open-celled beam which is enclosed in a preferably composite outer skin. In another embodiment pole side panels are pultruded to define interlocking edges so they can be laid parallel to define an enclosure with the edges interfitting. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to be used on any construction site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,946 to Davis discloses a pole top extension assembly for mounting a wooden extension bayonet having a rectangular cross section to the flattened top of a cylindrical wooden utility pole. The pole top extension assembly comprising a pair of bracket members each having leg portions extending downwardly from the top of the wooden utility pole, and each bracket member further having a matingly inter-engageable portion which couples the said bracket members together over the top of the pole. At least one of said bracket members includes a rectangular collar opening upwardly to receive a bayonet member therein, with said rectangular collar having two pairs of opposite side walls oriented, respectively, substantially parallel and perpendicular to said leg portions. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not keep utility wires raised to an elevated position in order to keep construction vehicles from accidentally tearing them down.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The adjustable utility wire-holding apparatus is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for preventing an existing utility wire from being inadvertently torn down by an existing construction vehicle at a construction site. The apparatus is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.